Defeat It!
by Vocallone
Summary: Luke dan Yuri bertemu, pertarungan mereka sengit. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Namun pada akhirnya mereka pasti menjadi 'partner'. Namun Luke selalu kena dan masuk ke jurang isengan Yuri. Hope you guys like it.


Author: Maaf fic kali ini pendek-pendek semua. Endingpun menggantung. But hope you like it. Dan aku baru pertama nulis di fandom ini. So, mohon bantuannya. Maaf kalau ada OOC, dan kesalahan lain.

"Well, long time no see? Luke Fon Fabre.."

"You... Yuri Lowell..."

Disclaimer:

Tales of Vesperia and Tales of the Abyss belong to Namco Tales Studio

Main Character:

Yuri Lowell

Luke Fon Fabre

And the others.

"Luke!"

"Yuri!"

"STOP!"

"Berisik."

"Diam."

Terdapat dua orang yang sedang menguji kekuatan mereka, dengan masing-masing pedang andalan mereka. Yang seharusnya para readers tahu dong pedang terkuat masing-masing karakter utama kita ini? Pertarungan sangat sengit, tidak ada yang kalah. Pria berambut ungu panjang itu mengincar punggung laki-laki berambut merah itu untuk sasaran. Sedangkan laki-laki rambut merah hanya menyerang terang-terangan dari depan.

"Fatal Strike!"

Laki-laki berambut merah dengan mudah menghindar jurus dari pria berambut ungu itu.

"Well well well, ada yang dapat menghindar juga rupanya." kata pria berambut ungu dan tersenyum sengit.

Laki-laki berambut merah diam, dan akhirnya menyerang si rambut ungu,

"Rasakan ini! Sonic Rush!"

Ia menyerang ke depan, membuat rambut ungu harus menghindar. Pria rambut ungupun bersalto-saltoria ke arah belakang.

"Hmph, hanya itu kah?"

Pria berambut ungu itu belari ke depan setelah menghindar dan akhirnya, pedang mereka bertemu. Mengeluarkan suara "KLING". Mereka berdua sudah penuh dengan luka-luka goresan dan memar. Lalu secara bersamaan mereka berdua terjatuh terkapar.

"BRUK"

"Luke!" ; "Yuri!"

Teman-teman mereka yang hanya menonton pertarungan sengit mereka mendekati masing-masing para lelaki yang terkapar di atas jalan bebatuan.

"Yuri! Sudah kubilang jangan buat yang aneh-aneh!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya, di dekat laki-laki berambut merah menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lalu keluar sebuah lingkaran yang melingkari dirinya, dengan merdu dan nada yang tinggi. Cahaya-cahaya kecil keluar di sekeliling mereka.

Pria berambut ungu panjang itu, memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak. Dan akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walau tidak terlalu tegak.

"Yuri! Jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"... Not bad.. Not bad.." Yuri memberi senyum liciknya. Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda dengan panjang sebahu dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti seorang putri bangsawan yang sangat feminin.

"T-Tch-"

"Jangan paksakan diri!" Seorang berambut pirang di dekat si rambut merah menahan ia yang ingin berdiri.

"Yuri! Ayo kita pergi. Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Kata Estellise sambil mendengus kesal menonton pertarungan itu. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Tear yang sedang menatap kearahnya juga.

"Benar sekali tuan, kita harus pergi sekarang." Kata wanita berambut ungu dengan baju yang lumayan "sexy" sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh.

"Well, kalau kau sudah selesai ayo kita pergi." Kata si pak tua memakai baju merah marun dan rambut abu-abu yang diikat.

"Hmph, lama." Dengus Rita kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Woof!" Anjing menggongong mendekati si rambut ungu dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Alright-alright. Luke Fon Fabre. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu."

Pria itu mendekati teman-temannya kecuali gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia mendekati kearah Luke berbaring. Ia duduk dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya yang berwarna kuning dan ketika itu juga luka Luke sembuh total cepat karena ada bantuan perempuan berambut panjang yang juga masih menyembuhkan Luke.

"Err, maaf atas perbuatannya. Jadi kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu bukan?"

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan sedikit menjauh lalu,

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Sekali lagi, maaf dengan yang tadi." Ia membungkukan badannya, lalu belari meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang itu menuju teman-temannya yang sibuk mengomeli Yuri dan memberinya beberapa Apple Gel.

Lama setelah terakhir mereka bertemu, Yuri merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjaili Luke. Entah apa rencana dirinya, yang pasti saat kelompok Brave Vesperia memasuki hotel untuk menginap, Yuri menghilang begitu saja.

Seorang laki-laki memakai baju Knight dengan tidak memakai helmet, namun rambutnya diikat kuncir kuda. Ia membawa seplastik apel dan tentu terdapat pedang yang telah di selipkan di pinggangnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, matanya mencari seseorang.

"Hmm, ya sudah aku tunggu disini."

"Ok."

Kerumunan orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan seorang berambut merah itu duduk di kursi taman dekat air mancur tengah kota itu. Knight itu diam-diam bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di atas, yang menghadap punggung laki-laki berambut merah itu yang sedang duduk dan asyik membaca buku.

"Well-well.. Mulai deh."

Knight itu memantul-mantulkan apelnya pada tangannya sambil mengukur kekuatan dan jarak untuk melempar apel yang ada di tangannya. Setelah menemukan semuanya akhirnya lemparan pertamaa di luncurkan dan TEPAT terkena pada kepalanya.

"TOK"

"Ouch!" Laki-laki itu yang ternyata Luke mengosok-gosok kepala yang terkena lemparan apel itu. "Siapa yang lempar sih?" Ia memegang apel di tangannya, melihat apel itu lalu memakannya.

Knight diam-diam mendekati punggung Luke itu, lalu ia mendorongnya dan akhirnya,

"Argh-!"

"BRUSSS!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Knight itu akhirnya kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tidak sengaja ikat rambut Knight itu terlepas. Dan akhirnya Knight itu menghilang.

Luke berdiri dengan tubuh dan baju yang basah kuyub. Malang nasibnya. Ia berlari ke arah Knight itu berasal, dan melihat di bawah kakinya terdapat ikat rambut Knight itu.

Dengan geram Luke bertanya, "Siapa dia... Berani-beraninya mendorongku..."

"Luke!"

"Oh, Minna."

"Kenapa bajumu? Bukan bahkan seluruh badanmu basah?"

"Sudah cepat ke penginapan sebelum dia masuk angin"

Usul orang yang tiba-tiba datang, dia anak kecil. Membawa tas besar yang ia selempang pada pundaknya. Sekelompok itu memicingkan matanya ke arah anak kecil itu.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau... Carol kan?"

Ia merinding dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu mundur selangkah.

"Jadi.. Kau yang mendorong dan melemparku apel?..." Luke mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh, dan merenggangkan tulang-tulang jarinya.

"Krek-krek-krek-krek"

"Hi-hiiieee... I-itu bu-bukan-"

Luke menjitak kepala Carol tepat pada ubun-ubunnya, membuat Carol pusing dan jatuh pingsan.

Semua hanya dapat diam dan ber-sweatdrop ria...

-apa nasib Carol selanjutnya? Mohon di tunggu yaa... ^^V


End file.
